It's Not Over
by xAkemihime
Summary: A guerra havia chegado ao fim, mas a história deles só estava começando. — ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

Primeiramente, antes de tudo, quero só falar uma coisa: SHIKATEMA É CANON YEAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Okay, surto feito (mentira que eu to surtando desde terça no twitter e to longe de acabar, quem me segue sabe), vamos ao que interessa: eu não resisti e TIVE que escrever isso aqui.

Sério, todo mundo que shippa ShikaTema deve estar morto feat enterrado com esse final de Naruto. Eu apaixonei de uma forma pelo Shikadai que nem consigo expressar. É tipo como se meus bebês tivessem feito bebês, sabe? HAUAHUAHU to apaixonada.

A intenção disso aqui é ser uma one-shot, mas na real eu deixei em aberto porque estou pensando em postar aqui histórias (talvez mais curtas que essa primeira) sobre o dia a dia dos personagens com seus filhotes - ainda não decidi se farei isso e se fizer, não sei se será só de ShikaTema (me mandem suas opiniões a respeito disso nos reviews pls).

Ah chega, boa leitura pra vocês XD nos vemos lá embaixo.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru x Temari<p>

Shikadai

Shikamaru já enfrentara muitas situações difíceis em sua vida, mas nunca se viu tão assustado quanto naquele momento.

Talvez assustado não seja a melhor palavra, visto que ele estava era realmente em choque.

Ele havia se sentado, sentindo o corpo sem força para se manter em pé. Seus olhos estavam fixos na parede branca a sua frente.

O Nara já estivera tantas vezes antes no hospital, visitando outras pessoas, mas daquela vez era completamente diferente.

Ele podia ouvir Chouji sentado ao seu lado, dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro e dizendo para ter calma e que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas tudo o que Shikamaru era capaz de murmurar era apenas um:

— Meu filho está nascendo... meu filho...

Sua voz e a voz de Chouji eram abafadas várias vezes pelos gritos estridentes de Temari que estava no quarto perto dali, já em trabalho de parto.

— Tirem logo isso de mim! — Ela berrava em plenos pulmões, adicionando algumas palavras nada femininas logo depois.

Shikamaru podia sentir a dor dela por entre sua voz, sua mulher estava sofrendo... e ele estava ali, apavorado o suficiente para nem conseguir se manter de pé.

Abaixou a cabeça, suspirando, enquanto ouvia o som de passos se aproximando.

— Shikamaru, o que está fazendo aqui e não lá dentro? —A voz familiar e problemática de sua mãe, Yoshino, invadiu o ambiente.

O Nara ergueu a cabeça, apenas para vê-la em pé a sua frente, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé no chão.

— Meu filho... — Ele disse novamente. Seu filho estava nascendo ali perto, dentro de pouco tempo ele seria pai. Ele...

— Sim, seu filho está nascendo e você está aqui se comportando como um idiota enquanto sua esposa está sofrendo sozinha naquele quarto!

Ouviu a risada abafada de Chouji ao seu lado, que cobria os lábios com as mãos, se divertindo com a situação. E ele se dizia seu amigo...

— Ande logo, tire essa cara de idiota e vá até lá ficar com a Temari-san! — Yoshino disse (ou ordenou) para o filho novamente, puxando-o pelo braço e colocando-o de pé.

Shikamaru se arrastou com dificuldade para a porta onde os gritos de Temari ficaram ainda mais altos. Ele queria sair correndo, mas sabia que não seria possível. _E nem o certo a se fazer também._

Era problemático, mas sua mãe estava certa afinal.

Ele suspirou fundo, reunindo forças e adentrou o quarto. Não conseguiu ver direito Temari deitada na cama por conta do número de pessoas em volta dela, mas viu Ino indo ao seu encontro e lhe obrigando a colocar uma vestimenta mais adequada para acompanhar o parto.

Depois de devidamente vestido, a Yamanaka lhe deu um sinal para se aproximar e Shikamaru, apesar de sentir as pernas trêmulas, foi até sua esposa.

Se ele já estava em pânico do lado de fora da sala, ouvindo os berros de Temari, ali, ao lado dela, estava completamente apavorado. Ainda mais ao ver o estado em que ela se encontrava. Aquela kunoichi poderosa e destemida havia sumido, no lugar dela estava uma mulher completamente descabelada e com a face vermelha e suada, parecendo extremamente exausta.

Shikamaru lutava para manter uma aparência forte diante de Temari, queria lhe passar conforto e dizer que estava ali ao lado dela... mesmo que sua face estivesse muito pálida e seu estômago parecesse que queria salta para fora a qualquer momento. E foi com esse pensamento que ele teve a _não tão_ brilhante ideia de segurar a mão de Temari.

O Nara mordeu os lábios com força, segurando um grito que certamente viria junto com o de sua esposa, quando ela fazia força, sentindo dor e praticamente esmagada sua mão no processo.

Ainda bem que já estava no hospital, pois certamente precisaria engessar aquilo ali depois.

Mas mesmo assim conseguiu segurar o impulso de reclamar por conta da dor. Sabia que aquilo não seria ideal, vendo que Temari estava sentindo muito mais dor do que ele. Uma mão quebrada não era nada em vista do que ela estava passando.

Shikamaru, com os olhos marejados por conta da dor, ouvia Ino, que era a médica responsável pelo parto de sua esposa, dar instruções à ela para fazer força para o bebê sair.

— Eu não consigo! — Temari exclamava, encostando sua cabeça no travesseiro. Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos e Shikamaru tinha certeza que aquela cena nunca sairia de sua cabeça... ele nunca vira sua esposa sofrendo dessa forma, chegando ao ponto de querer desistir.

Ele sabia que poderia morrer por isso, mas precisava falar alguma coisa.

— Você é a pessoa mais problemática e assustadora que conheço, realmente vai desistir? — O olhar que recebeu de Temari e também de Ino o fez se encolher ao lado da cama. Shikamaru não era bom naquilo, ele sabia.

— Vamos Temari-san, você consegue, só mais um pouco! — Ino exclamou, fazendo a atenção de Temari se voltar para ela.

A loira respirou profundamente e Shikamaru tornou a dar sua mão para ela segurar. Ele fechou os olhos prevendo a dor que viria, mas não deixou aquilo afastar sua mão da dela, era a única coisa que podia fazer afinal.

E então ela gritou.

Gritou alto o suficiente para que o protesto de dor que Shikamaru deixou escapulir de seus lábios passasse completamente despercebido.

Mas imediatamente tudo aquilo foi esquecido quando o choro de um bebê invadiu o ambiente.

Shikamaru sentiu Temari ao seu lado relaxar, aliviada por tudo ter acabado. Mas seus olhos já não estavam em sua mulher, e sim no pequeno bebê que estava nas mãos de Ino. Até mesmo a Yamanaka estava emocionada, enquanto junto com os demais enfermeiros, tratava de limpar e dar os primeiros cuidados ao filho de seu companheiro de time.

Depois de tudo ter sido feito, Ino se aproximo deles, entregando o bebê enrolado em uma manta para Temari. Ele já havia parado de chorar e aparentemente dormia, com os olhos bem fechados, o pouco cabelo que tinha era escuro, puxando o lado Nara da família.

— Qual o nome dele? — Ino perguntou.

— Shikadai. — Temari respondeu sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos do bebê em seu colo. — Nara Shikadai.

Ino sorriu, observando o casal que olhava admirado para o filho.

— Vou dar a vocês alguns minutos a sós. — Ela disse, se dirigindo à porta. — Mas só alguns minutos, você precisa descansar, Temari-san.

Nenhum dos dois se importou em responder, ouvindo Ino sair e o silêncio logo invadir o ambiente.

— Sua mão... — Temari disse, depois de um tempo, quando Shikamaru ergueu a mão para acariciar o bebê.

Ele olhou para a mão, que era justamente a que sua esposa havia gentilmente esmagado na hora do parto. Estava vermelha e começando a inchar.

— Não é nada demais. — Shikamaru disse, dando de ombros. Ainda sentia a dor, mas tinha outras coisas mais interessantes para se preocupar no momento, como olhar para o pequeno bebê nos braços de sua esposa.

— Fui eu que fiz isso?

— Bem, foi. Mas isso não importa.

— Uau. — Ela não havia se dado conta de que apertara a mão de Shikamaru tão forte daquele jeito. Em outra situação poderia ser divertido, mas não no momento, o marido havia ido até ali para lhe confortar e em troca Temari simplesmente destruíra a mão dele. — Você deveria ir olhar isso. Estamos no hospital sabe, peça para alguém cuidar disso, não precisa ficar sentindo dor.

— Tsc, já disse que isso não importa, pode deixar de ser problemática por um minuto? — Shikamaru respondeu, suspirando. — Já disse que estou bem.

Temari pensou em retrucar, mas depois de olhar para o Nara ao seu lado e notar que ele esboçava um sorriso leve enquanto não conseguia tirar os olhos de Shikadai, ela achou melhor deixar aquilo de lado por hora.

— Ele se parece com você. — Ela disse depois de um tempo em silêncio em que ambos voltaram a admirar o bebê. — E pelo visto também é um preguiçoso.

Shikamaru sorriu.

— Espere até abrir os olhos. Aposto que ele tem os mesmos olhos que você. — Falou, pensando no filho com olhos naquele tom de verde escuro tal qual sua esposa tinha. — E não se engane, ele pode ser bem problemático ainda.

— Eu te amo. — Aquelas palavras o pegaram um pouco de surpresa e Shikamaru ergueu seus olhos para Temari, encontrando a loira o fitando com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ela não era de dizer aquele tipo de frase o tempo todo, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial, além de se sentir um tanto emotiva com o filho nos braços.

— Eu também te amo. — Ele respondeu, tomando os lábios de Temari em um beijo curto e leve. Se separaram rapidamente, voltando a atenção para Shikadai.

Talvez eles estivessem agindo muito como pais babões naquele momento, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do pequeno Nara. Ambos estavam encantados o suficiente por finalmente terem um filho, por finalmente serem pais. Agora eram uma família completa. E nada poderia estragar a felicidade que sentiam naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Eu já escrevi fics parecidas com essa. Mas nunca mostrando passo a passo da Temari dando a luz, e eu fiquei com isso na cabeça desde ontem quando li Naruto.<p>

Por falar no final do mangá, ó, chorei e estou toda emotiva, gente é demais pra mim. Escrevi isso aqui com os olhos marejados -não tá fácil-

Espero que tenham gostado, e voltando ao que falei lá em cima, me deem uma ideia do que fazer. Continuo postando aqui com histórias sobre o cotidiano deles mais velhos ou não? se sim, só ShikaTema? me ajudeeeeeeem que estou confusa! hahaha

Beijoss.


	2. Chapter 2

Entãaaao, voltei (rápido até demais). E decidi o que fazer com a história! Vou estar postando cenas do cotidiano da família Nara, com Shikadai e tudo o mais.

Yeah eu pensei em colocar sobre todas as outras famílias, mas eu estou com mais ideias para o Shikadai no momento, de repente posso trazer os outros filhos em algum outro capítulo mais pra frente, mas o foco vai ser os Nara mesmo.

Esse capítulo é bem menor que o outro, uma curta cena de como vai ser a primeira impressão do Shikadai em relação aos tios s2

Boa leitura.

* * *

><p>Tio Gaara e tio Kankuro<p>

A primeira vez que Gaara e Kankuro foram visitar o sobrinho foi alguns meses depois dele ter nascido. Embora Gaara, ainda como Kazekage, não pudesse se ausentar por muito tempo de sua vila, ele fez questão de ir a Konoha ver sua irmã e o bebê assim que foi possível.

Shikadai havia acabado de acordar quando eles chegaram à casa de Shikamaru e Temari depois de três longos dias de viagem.

Kankuro imediatamente se prontificou a pegar o pequeno em seu colo, sob o olhar atento de Temari, que lhe dava instruções de como segurar o bebê para deixá-lo confortável e não fazê-lo cair.

Shikadai abriu os olhos verdes preguiçosamente, olhando curioso para a face do tio bem acima dele.

E então ele abriu a boca e começou a chorar.

— Aposto que você assustou ele com essa sua cara de idiota! — Temari exclamou para Kankuro, que desesperado, tentava de todo jeito fazer o bebê parar de chorar. Ele fazia caras e bocas para o pequeno, expressões que deveriam ser engraçadas se não fosse pela maquiagem roxa bizarra cobrindo sua face.

— Kankuro, pare. Você está assustando ele. — Gaara quem disse dessa vez, tirando Shikadai dos braços do irmão mais velho.

Kankuro fez um beicinho, emburrado.

— Para ser chorão assim aposto que puxou esse Nara...

Shikamaru bufou enquanto Temari enviava um olhar assassino para o irmão.

— Eu já disse que essa sua maquiagem é assustadora. É por isso que você não arruma uma namorada.

— Só para você saber, eu faço muito sucesso com as garotas, tá?

Temari balançou os ombros, sem se importar com o fato, sua atenção sendo voltada para Shikadai nos braços de Gaara.

A loira esboçou um leve sorriso ao ver a reação do irmão caçula, olhando encantado para o sobrinho. Este havia parado de chorar e agora olhava admirado para o tio enquanto erguia seus pequenos e gordos bracinhos tentando alcançar o cabelo vermelho de Gaara.

— Por que ele não se assusta com o Gaara também? Isso não é justo. — Kankuro reclamou, cruzando os braços.

— Está com ciúmes? — Temari perguntou, achando graça da situação.

— Ciúmes? De jeito nenhum! Espera esse moleque crescer, vai me amar e querer ser igualzinho a mim!

— Contando que não use maquiagem... — Shikamaru murmurou em um canto, recebendo um olhar não muito agradável de Kankuro em seguida.

Mas a discussão não se prolongou muito, pois logo a atenção de Kankuro se voltou novamente para Shikadai. Desta vez ele não se aproximou tanto, para não assustar o sobrinho, mas se divertia o vendo sorrir para Gaara e ainda tentando puxar seu cabelo.

Era uma combinação estranha ver seu irmão mais novo, uma pessoa sempre tão séria, com um bebê em seu colo. Mas apesar disso, era uma cena bonita para ser contemplada.

Gaara havia tido uma experiência não muito agradável com seu tio quando criança, mas mesmo assim esperava ser alguém para servir de exemplo para Shikadai, igual Yashamaru fora para ele (antes de tentar matá-lo). Ele sabia que não era o tipo de pessoa exatamente divertida e que não poderia estar sempre presente na vida de seu sobrinho, mas tentaria o seu melhor. Assim como sabia que Kankuro também tentaria ser um bom tio, mesmo com toda a maquiagem horripilante e tudo.

A vida deles sempre foi muito confusa, especialmente ao que se referia à família. Todos os três irmãos haviam sofrido muito desde criança, sem ninguém para apoiá-los, e agora tudo o que queriam era conseguir dar um futuro melhor para aquela próxima geração que estava chegando.

Diferente do que havia sido antes, eles queriam dar a Shikadai uma chance de ter uma família melhor e com mais amor. E juntos conseguiriam aquilo.

* * *

><p>Nhooooon eu imagino que seria mais ou menos assim kkkkkkkkk s2 Gaara ia ser o tio sério, porém legal e cheio de amor para dar. E Kankuro é o tio mais zoeiro sabe? OIAHSUASUHOS pena que com essa maquiagem só vai assustar o bebê Nara :c vai ter que esperar ele se acostumar com isso...<p>

Eu já tenho mais algumas cenas na cabeça, então acho que a atualização nem deve demorar tanto kkkkkk

Me contem o que acharam o/


	3. Chapter 3

Sinto que estou atualizando rápido demais essa história, mas eu já tenho até o próximo capítulo pronto KKKKKKKK estou um pouco (talvez muito) surtada hehe

Nesse capítulo resolvi abusar do papai Shikamaru, que uniu forças com o papai Naruto e o pequeno Bolt. s2

* * *

><p>Coisas que um pai deve fazer<p>

O bebê chorava na maior altura e ele já perdera a conta de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que aquilo começara.

Shikamaru estava completamente desesperado e pela primeira vez na vida não sabia o que fazer.

Por que Temari inventou de sair de casa e o deixar sozinho com Shikadai? Ah sim, porque ele, gênio, havia a convencido a fazer isso. Fazia muito tempo que ela não saía para nada, e Sakura, carregando uma enorme barriga, veio até a casa dos Nara pessoalmente para convidar a loira para seu chá de bebê. Ela deixara bem claro que fazia questão de ter Temari presente. Temari, não Shikamaru. Aquela seria uma reunião totalmente voltada para as mulheres, homens não estavam permitidos.

Não que ele fizesse questão de ir, e Temari apesar de não parecer muito convencida com a ideia de deixar Shikadai sozinho pela primeira vez com o marido, Shikamaru lhe garantiu que tudo sairia perfeitamente bem, e que ela deveria ir para se divertir um pouco.

Ah como ele estava arrependido agora.

O filho estivera dormindo até poucos minutos depois de Temari sair, e Shikamaru estava esperançoso de que fosse assim durante todo o resto da noite, até sua esposa retornar. Doce ilusão.

Logo que Shikadai acordou, começou a chorar desesperadamente, a plenos pulmões.

E Shikamaru não sabia mais o que fazer para ele parar de chorar. Ele pegou o bebê no colo e verificou sua fralda, que para a alegria do Nara, estava limpa. Não que ele não soubesse trocar uma fralda suja, pois Temari deixou bem claro desde o começo que não iria facilitar para o marido, afinal segundo Temari, os dois fizeram o filho e não era ela que ficaria encarregada de sempre trocar as fraldas.

Mas o problema não era aquele. E pelo visto Shikadai não tinha fome também, pois Shikamaru aqueceu o leite materno que Temari havia deixado na mamadeira e tentou dá-lo ao seu filho, porém ele foi firme em recusar a beber.

— E Temari ainda diz que você se parece comigo... — Shikamaru murmurou, enquanto balançava Shikadai em seu colo, tentando ver se conseguia acalmá-lo. —Isso agora com certeza é o lado problemático de sua mãe aflorando em você.

Ele suspirou, já sentindo a cabeça latejar. Aquele choro parecia que não ia ter fim.

Shikamaru estava começando a levar a sério a possibilidade de ir até sua mãe, Yoshino, para ver se ela poderia ajudá-lo. Ele estava firme em não ir encher sua velha com problemas desse tipo, ela já não estava na idade de aturar choro de criança, afinal. Mas honestamente, Shikamaru não estava vendo mais opção para resolver aquela situação.

E enquanto pensava nisso, ouviu alguém bater à porta de sua casa.

Só faltava ser algum vizinho incomodado com o choro, indo perguntar se ele estava matando seu filho.

Mas quem encontrou do outro lado da porta era apenas Naruto, com uma cara não muito boa, segurando uma bolsa e um bebê de cabelos claros em seus braços.

— Naruto? O que foi?

— A Temari está por aí? — O Uzumaki perguntou em voz alta por conta do choro de Shikadai, deixando Shikamaru confuso.

— Não, ela foi ao chá de bebê da Sakura. — Shikamaru respondeu, dando espaço para o amigo adentrar a sua casa.

— Ah, é mesmo... — Naruto bufou, se sentando com Bolt, parecendo desapontado.

— Qual o problema?

— Eu preciso de ajuda para trocar a fralda dele. — Respondeu o outro, evitando olhar para Shikamaru, constrangido. Só aí Shikamaru reparou no mau cheiro que vinha de Bolt e sua fralda suja.

Se o Nara não estivesse com seu filho literalmente berrando em seu ouvido naquele momento, certamente estaria rindo da situação de Naruto.

Pelo visto não era só ele que estava passando aperto sem sua mulher em casa.

— Bem, sinto muito, mas estou com problemas maiores agora para poder parar e te ajudar. — Shikamaru finalmente respondeu para o Uzumaki, voltando sua atenção para Shikadai, balançando-o em seus braços para ver se parava de chorar. Sem sucesso.

— Ah cara... — Naruto exclamou, fechando os olhos. — nós somos péssimos pais.

— Diga por si só, pelo menos eu sei trocar uma fralda.

Um silêncio se abateu entre eles, sendo cortado somente pelo choro forte do bebê. Naruto olhava para Bolt, fazendo uma careta e pensando no que poderia fazer para tirar aquela fralda suja.

— Você poderia ao menos me dizer o que fazer para trocar isso... — Falou para Shikamaru, que estava de pé, ainda balançando Shikadai.

— Problemático demais. Só me ajude a fazê-lo calar a boca e depois resolvemos esse assunto.

— Bem, ele deve estar com a fralda suja também... ou com fome. — Naruto deu de ombros. Ele podia não saber trocar uma fralda, mas o básico sabia somente de olhar para sua esposa cuidando de Bolt.

— Não, já verifiquei, não é nada disso.

— Então devem ser gases... Hinata-chan diz que bebê tem muito isso.

Shikamaru parou de andar de um lado para o outro, olhando surpreso para Naruto. Como não havia pensado naquilo antes? Quer dizer... só podia ser aquilo! Já havia tentado de tudo para fazer Shikadai parar de chorar e nada havia adiantado, então ele só podia estar com dores.

Agora a questão era: o que fazer? Temari não havia lhe dito como agir naquela situação, ou seja, ele continuava no escuro.

— Certo... deve ser isso. — Shikamaru disse, olhando para o filho. — Mas o que eu faço?

— Sei lá, experimente levantar ele um pouco e dar uns tapinhas nas suas costas. — Naruto falou, se levantando e indo até o amigo, com Bolt em seu colo.

Honestamente, Shikamaru estava surpreso. Nunca pensou que logo o amigo mais idiota que ele tinha, iria ajudá-lo em uma situação como aquela.

Mas pelo visto um QI avantajado não contava em nada quando o assunto era tentar ser pai.

Shikamaru fez o que Naruto lhe instruiu, erguendo um pouco Shikadai, apoiando a cabeça do filho em sua clavícula, enquanto com a mão livre, dava leves tapinhas nas costas dele.

Não demorou muito para ele perceber que Shikadai ia aos poucos se acalmando, o choro diminuindo lentamente.

— Naruto, como você...?

— Ah eu vi Hinata-chan fazendo isso uma vez... pareceu funcionar. — Naruto deu de ombros, sorridente.

Isso explicava bastante.

Shikamaru contemplou o silêncio que se instalou no ambiente finalmente livre do choro de bebê. Parecia até um milagre.

Naruto coçou a garganta, olhando para o amigo.

— Será que pode me ajudar agora?

O Nara concordou com a cabeça, levando Shikadai, agora adormecido, até seu berço em seu quarto.

— Eu não vou trocar a fralda por você, só vou te ensinar. — Ele deixou bem claro para o loiro, que apenas sorriu em troca, se aproximando com Bolt e a bolsa aonde continha fraldas limpas que havia trago de sua casa.

Não era algo tão difícil quanto realmente parecia a primeira vista pra Naruto. E com Shikamaru lhe dando as instruções do que fazer, pareceu algo bem simples realmente.

— E agora é só fechar essas laterais da fralda nele, mas não deixe muito apertado.

— Certo. — Naruto dizia, seguindo passo a passo do que era lhe dito. — Pronto?

— Sim, é só isso. E vê se joga essa fralda suja no lixo, se Temari chegar e encontrar isso aqui, ela vai me matar.

Depois de tudo feito, os dois se sentaram no sofá da casa do Nara, completamente aliviados. Naruto ainda estava com o filho nos braços, mas este agora parecia prestes a dormir a qualquer momento.

— Eu nunca pensei que fosse tão problemático assim. — Shikamaru suspirou, cansado.

— É, mas quer saber? Nós conseguimos! — Naruto esboçou um enorme sorriso, parecendo satisfeito. — E somos bons!

Shikamaru não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco, vendo a animação do amigo. Ele sempre almejou ter uma família, mas nunca se imaginou de fato exercendo o papel de pai... sempre lhe pareceu complicado demais.

Ele ergueu o olhar para Naruto, vendo o loiro olhar de maneira carinhosa para Bolt. Shikamaru não precisava nem se questionar se também agia daquela forma com seu filho... ele tinha certeza de que sim. É, no fim tudo valia a pena. Todo aquele trabalho envolvendo choros e fraldas sujas... tudo aquilo era pequeno e simples demais perto do sentimento de ser pai.

E agora os dois homens sabiam muito bem como era aquilo.

Shikamaru despertou de seus devaneios quando ouviu a porta de sua casa se abrir, e logo Temari surgir em frente aos dois.

— Ah você está aqui. — Ela olhou para Naruto. — É melhor voltar para sua casa, Hinata está a sua procura.

O Uzumaki se levantou rapidamente, tomando cuidado para não acordar Bolt, e se despediu de maneira curta de Shikamaru e Temari, indo embora direto para onde sua esposa o esperava.

Temari suspirou, olhando para o marido.

— E então, foi bom lá? — Ele perguntou, se aproximando da loira.

— Foi bem chato, se quer saber. Ino e Karui ficaram se alfinetando o tempo inteiro, até Sakura se meter e, bem... não foi exatamente agradável. — Respondeu, dando de ombros. — E como foi aqui? Correu tudo bem?

— Claro, sem problemas, eu te disse. — Shikamaru decidiu omitir a parte em que tinha ficado desesperado com o filho aos prantos. No fim tinha dado tudo certo, não tinha?

Temari o olhou um pouco desconfiada, mas decidiu não discutir. Nada parecia fora de ordem afinal, Shikadai estava dormindo e pelo visto continuaria assim por um bom tempo.

— Bem, quem diria que alguém tão preguiçoso como você seria um bom pai, hein Nara? — Ela sorriu, colocando seus braços ao redor de Shikamaru.

— Isso foi um elogio?

— Encare como quiser. E não se acostume muito.

Shikamaru sorriu, puxando-a pela cintura e beijando-lhe os lábios.

Desde que tiveram Shikadai, o tempo deles a sós era extremamente curto, visto que o filho estava toda hora os ocupando com alguma coisa. E era por isso que ambos aprenderam a aproveitar muito bem todo o curto período de paz que podiam ter... como naquela hora, por exemplo.

Até Shikadai acordar chorando, eles tinham somente um ao outro... e era hora de matar a saudade e curtir o momento juntos. Sem fazer muito barulho, é claro.

* * *

><p>Ai ai minha experiência de irmã mais velha é tãããão útil nessas horas KKKKKKKKK :'D<p>

Logo volto com mais capítulos. Não se esqueçam de comentar, e se quiserem deixar alguma sugestão, será bem vinda também (mas o foco tem que ser na família Nara).


	4. Chapter 4

Shikadai também tem seus momentos "Temari", especialmente quando é um bebê. Ele não se parece só com Shikamaru, afinal ;D

* * *

><p>Filho Problemático<p>

Aquela não era uma reunião de negócios, embora se falasse um pouco sobre o crescimento da vila, alianças e assuntos do tipo, ainda mais visto que Gaara estava em Konoha, o que era por si só algo raro. Mas Naruto aproveitou aquele momento e fez questão de chamar o amigo para uma pequena celebração, junto com os demais. O motivo? Hatake Kakashi, o atual Hokage, havia anunciado para Naruto que logo estaria saindo de seu posto, deixando o cargo livre para seu ex-aluno.

Ele tecnicamente não era o Hokage ainda, iria demorar algum tempo para assumir o posto, mas isso não importava para Naruto. Estava feliz demais por ver que seu sonho em breve se realizaria, isso sem falar do fato de que agora finalmente se tornara pai. Sua vida estava se encaminhando para um final feliz, e ele queria compartilhar sua alegria com todos os amigos reunidos.

Eles estavam em um pequeno restaurante, não era nada extravagante, e sim bem reconfortante e acolhedor, além da comida ser de primeira (segundo Naruto, que garantiu que não vendiam somente rámen no local).

Temari estava meio em dúvida se levaria Shikadai para a pequena reunião deles, ela queria deixar o filho com sua sogra, Yoshino, que nunca recusava aproveitar algumas horas a sós com o único neto. Porém ao ver que Ino levaria Inojin, a loira optou por não deixar Shikadai. Seria bom se ele saísse um pouco, afinal. Além do mais, estaria com os tios que quase nunca via, ele tinha que aproveitar o tempo que podia.

Shikadai estava crescendo, naquela fase onde os bebês começam a engatinhar e não parar mais. Por sorte ele não era tão elétrico quanto o filho de Naruto, que praticamente saiu andando em cima da mesa quando chegaram, deixando uma Hinata desesperada. Segundo Shikamaru, Bolt havia puxado inteiramente o elétrico pai. Temari não duvidava daquilo.

Ela sorriu, vendo Shikadai quieto no colo de Kankuro, um pouco mais afastado dela. Seu irmão conversava com o pequeno, tentando fazê-lo dizer algumas palavras, algo como "tio Kankuro" ou "marionetes", mas pelo visto não tivera sucesso até o momento, já que Shikadai não parecia nada disposto a falar, e sim mexer na maquiagem roxa no rosto do tio.

Logo depois Temari desviou o olhar dos dois ao ouvir Sakura chamar seu nome. Ela se voltou para a rosada, que ria relembrando alguns fatos do exame chunnin juntamente com os outros amigos.

— Temari-san, você era assustadora! — Ino também dizia, rindo, com Inojin em seu colo. O pequeno dormia serenamente, alheio a tudo a sua volta. — Ainda mais quando lutou contra a Tenten nas preliminares!

— Ah bem... isso faz bastante tempo. — Temari sorriu, sem graça, enviando um olhar de desculpas para Tenten, que retribuiu o sorriso. Depois de tanto tempo seria besteira se ela ainda guardasse mágoa daquilo, mas a loira nunca sabia o que poderia esperar, era melhor não arriscar dizer muito.

Ela voltou o seus olhos para Kankuro, ainda distraída na conversa com as mulheres, porém algo a alarmou, fazendo-a se esquecer do resto.

— Shikamaru... cadê o Shikadai? — Temari perguntou baixinho para o marido que estava ao seu lado, seus olhos fixos em Kankuro mais a frente. O irmão agora tinha os braços vazios.

Antes que o Nara respondesse, porém, o moreno sentiu algo puxando seu pé debaixo da mesa. Ele abaixou sua cabeça, junto com Temari, apenas para ver Shikadai engatinhando para longe deles.

Shikamaru e Temari trocaram um olhar preocupado, e logo o homem estava deixando seu talher "acidentalmente" cair por debaixo da mesa, enquanto Temari voltava a sua cabeça para cima e se fingia distraída com alguma conversa, rindo de forma exagerada e forçada (o que era bastante assustador).

Shikamaru se curvou para pegar o filho, dando uma boa observada por entre as cadeiras e as pernas das pessoas, encontrando rapidamente Shikadai na outra ponta, agora próximo à Gaara. Como ele fora parar ali tão rápido? Céus, imagina quando conseguisse andar... eles não teriam paz.

Shikadai havia parado de engatinhar e sentara próximo às pernas do tio, olhando para o pequeno jarro de areia acima de sua cabeça, preso à cintura de Gaara. Ele parecia pensar em suas próximas ações.

Shikamaru suou frio.

— Shikadai... vem aqui! — Ele chamava o filho, mantendo o tom de voz extremamente baixo, para não chamar a atenção dos outros. — Tenho uma surpresa para você, vem aqui!

Shikadai ergueu os olhos verdes para o pai e abriu um sorriso, batendo as palminhas, mas permanecendo parado.

Shikamaru conhecia bem aquele sorriso para saber que não era um bom sinal. Era como se o filho dissesse em alto e bom som que entendera que aquilo era errado... e que não iria obedecer.

O Nara mais velho se esgueirou mais um pouco para debaixo da mesa, erguendo a mão para tentar alcançar o pequeno.

— Shikadai, sua mãe vai me matar se eu não voltar com você, agora vem aqui! — Não era totalmente mentira, afinal.

Mas apesar disso, o garoto não parecia nem um pouco disposto para ir até seu pai. Não agora que ele alcançara o pequeno jarro de areia na cintura de Gaara. Suas gordas mãozinhas estavam erguidas para cima, batendo no jarro, fazendo-o se mexer um pouco.

E aquilo fora o suficiente para despertar a atenção de Gaara, que afastou a cadeira. Suas mãos alcançaram Shikadai, puxando-o para o seu colo, sumindo da vista do Nara.

— Droga. — Shikamaru murmurou, voltando a se sentar normalmente à mesa.

Gaara ainda continuava com Shikadai no colo, o pequeno tentava agora alcançar a comida que estava na mesa logo à frente.

— Grande ajuda a sua. — Temari lançou um olhar mal humorado para Shikamaru, se levantando e indo até o irmão. — Venha Shikadai, não vá atrapalhar seu tio.

O Sabaku sorriu de leve para ela, lhe entregando o bebê, enquanto voltava a conversar com Naruto ao seu lado.

— E depois você diz que ele se parece comigo. — Shikamaru bufou quando Temari se sentou ao seu lado, agora com o filho entre os braços.

— Não se engane Nara, ele é apenas um bebê. Quando crescer deve ficar chorão e preguiçoso que nem você. — Temari respondeu séria, embora no fundo estivesse sentindo um pouquinho de satisfação ao ver o filho sendo, como Shikamaru diria, problemático.

Shikadai tinha um pouco do sangue quente de Suna correndo em suas veias, afinal.

* * *

><p>Talvez (só talvez) eu esteja colocando Gaara e Kankuro demais na história, mas eu AMO imaginar eles como tios, sério, to apaixonada aqui.<p>

A história meio que está seguindo uma ordem cronológica, contando desde o nascimento até agora, do Shikadai engatinhando. A medida que os capítulos vão passando, ele vai crescendo. s2 (pelo menos é isso que tenho em mente até agora né, vamos ver se vou seguir HUAHAUAHU)

Até o próximo capítulo, não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam :D


	5. Chapter 5

Reescrevi esse capítulo tantas vezes que até me perdi aqui KKKKKKK mas acho que consegui criar algo legal hmmm.

Ficou pequeno esse, mas quero contar por partes a história do Shikadai. Quer dizer, tem tanta coisa pra falar ainda! E olha que nem mencionei a tia Ino, Chouji, a Kurenai (e a filha dela) ainda. Ou seja... aguardem que a história ainda vai durar! XD

Nesse capítulo vamos ver que apesar do Shikadai ter puxado um pouquinho a mãe... ele é um verdadeiro Nara!

* * *

><p>Um verdadeiro Nara<p>

Temari estaria mentindo se dissesse que Shikadai era como qualquer outro bebê da sua idade. Afinal, ele era filho de uma mulher extremamente problemática e de um homem bastante preguiçoso.

E apesar de que quando Shikadai estava aprendendo a engatinhar, Shikamaru debochasse de sua esposa, dizendo que o filho havia puxado o lado problemático dela, a verdade é que conforme o tempo foi passando, o menino ia demonstrando cada vez mais aquele lado preguiçoso do pai. Para desespero de Temari, claro.

O pequeno Shikadai desde recém-nascido havia adquirido o hábito de dormir sempre que era possível. E quando digo isso, quero dizer durante o dia. Não durante a noite. Hábito este que se estendeu até quando ele dava seus primeiros passos. Talvez no fundo isso não fosse algo que ele puxou somente do pai, como também da mãe. Afinal ainda fazia questão de acordar durante a madrugada chorando em plenos pulmões.

Preguiçoso e problemático. Ele realmente era filho de Shikamaru e Temari.

— Ei, acho que estou pegando o jeito com ele! — Kankuro exclamou certo dia, parecendo entusiasmado, olhando para o sobrinho em seus braços. — Veja só, ele nem chorou dessa vez!

Ele estava na casa de sua irmã em Konoha, enquanto Gaara estava em uma reunião com o Hokage (e somente pelo fato de não ter solicitado sua presença, Kankuro duvidava que a reunião fosse apenas Naruto querendo jogar conversa fora com o amigo).

Shikamaru estava sentado à mesa ali perto e ergueu a cabeça da papelada que estava trabalhando, fitando o filho e Kankuro.

— Ele só está dormindo.

— Cansou de ver sua cara feia. — Temari completou, ao lado do marido, sorrindo debochada.

— Não ligue para eles, Shikadai. Só estão com ciúmes que você agora está achando seu tio super legal. — Continuou falando, com a atenção voltada para o bebê que dormia serenamente em seu colo.

Temari se levantou, caminhando até o irmão e pegando o filho em seus braços, tomando cuidado para o mesmo não despertar.

— Esse menino está virando um preguiçoso, dormindo o dia todo. — Ela disse, sem fitar Shikamaru que ainda estava sentado. — Não sei a quem puxou...

— Problemática. — Foi tudo o que ele respondeu, ouvindo a risada de Kankuro ao fundo.

Mas no fundo, embora Shikadai tivesse traços da personalidade complicada da mãe, era perceptível que ele era filho de seu pai.

E isso só se tornou ainda mais claro no dia seguinte, quando finalmente Gaara saiu de uma reunião com o Hokage. Como Kazekage, ele teria que voltar para Suna rápido, mas antes disso resolveu aproveitar um pouco o tempo com o sobrinho já que não sabia quando o veria novamente.

Ele estava sentado ao lado do pequeno Shikadai no chão da casa da irmã. Seu jarro estava vazio e a areia que antes estava espalhada pelo chão, aos poucos tomava a forma de um pequeno castelo.

— Shikadai, não coloca isso na boca! — Temari exclamou para o pequenino, que pegava a areia do tio e ameaçava levá-la a boca.

O Nara mais novo ergueu a cabeça para ela, fazendo um beicinho.

— _Pobemática._ — Falou de uma forma embolada e inocente, voltando a bater as mãozinhas na areia.

Temari parou surpresa, olhando para o filho. Gaara, sentado ao lado de Shikadai, deu um leve sorriso, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

— Do que você me chamou?

— _Poblemática._ — Repetiu Shikadai, como se não fosse grande coisa, concentrado demais no montinho de areia que juntava em suas mãos. — Tio _Gaala_, _catelo_ de _aleia!_

O ruivo voltou sua atenção para seu sobrinho, o ajudando a construir um castelo com sua areia.

Temari ainda estava parada de pé em frente aos dois, sem acreditar muito naquilo.

Era a primeira vez que Shikadai lhe chamava assim.

E imediatamente ela soube exatamente quem havia ensinado aquele tipo de coisa ao filho.

— Shikamaru, venha aqui agora!

Só um louco diria que aquele não era o filho de Shikamaru. Shikadai podia ter sangue de Suna correndo dentro de si, mas era extremante evidente como ele também era um verdadeiro Nara.

* * *

><p>Esse trechinho final da história, com o Gaara e tudo o mais, foi originalmente escrito em inglês e está postado no meu tumblr (link no meu perfil) e na minha conta em inglês aqui no site (xAkemi), só avisando e deixando claro que eu não estou "me plagiando" XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Demorei (porque esqueci de atualizar cof cof), mas cheguei!

Quem tá por dentro dos spoilers de The Last aí? fiquei bem chateada pois pelo visto só tem NaruHina MESMO. Enfim, agora to mais conformada, logo os outros casais terão suas oportunidades também, até porque, já foi confirmado novel do Shikamaru, e ali é certeza que vai ter bastante ShikaTema pra gente! s2

Bom, agora o capítulo de hoje é um pouquinho mais sério do que os outros e o foco está mais no Shikamaru, mas devo dizer que gostei de escrever esse.

Boa leitura.

* * *

><p>Nuvens negras<p>

O dia estava escuro, nublado. Aquele céu acinzentado, sem nenhum sinal do sol aparecer e ameaçando constantemente chuva, embora ainda não tivesse caído um pingo d'água sequer até aquela tarde.

Mas apesar do dia não estar como era de seu agrado, isto não o impediu de subir no telhado de sua casa e ficar olhando para o céu, para aquelas nuvens escuras e tristes. No fim das contas, elas combinavam com o seu humor desde que acordou naquela manhã.

Afinal, aquele não era um dia como qualquer outro. Aquele era o dia que marcava a morte de seu pai na Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja. Mesmo depois de tantos anos e de tantas coisas que aconteceram na sua vida, lembrar daquilo ainda o afetava.

Shikamaru suspirou, se sentando e olhando a sua volta. Ele podia ver ao longe Temari sair de casa com Shikadai em seus braços, ela havia dito ao marido que deixaria o pequeno na casa da avó, sabia que aquilo alegraria Yoshino, que também estava abalada naquele dia. Ela também sempre ficava, e Shikamaru queria poder fazer algo por sua mãe... mas como ajudá-la sendo que ele nem sabia como se ajudar em primeiro lugar?

A saudade do pai sempre se fazia mais presente no dia de sua morte.

Shikamaru se deitou novamente, olhando as nuvens negras que cobriam o céu.

A última lembrança que tinha de Shikaku não era nem ao menos real, era de seu sonho quando estava preso no Tsukuyomi na guerra. As imagens nunca saíram de sua mente, especialmente aquela em que via seu pai discutindo com sua mãe. Eles sempre faziam aquilo e Yoshino sempre ganhava. Embora Shikamaru duvidasse de que seu pai aceitava o que ela estava dizendo apenas para fazê-la parar de reclamar.

Ele esboçou um fraco sorriso com o pensamento.

Mulheres sempre tão problemáticas. Shikamaru sabia que havia puxado seu pai neste aspecto.

Esse tipo de coisa o fazia imaginar como tudo poderia ter sido caso Shikaku ainda estivesse vivo.

Queria tanto vê-lo presente em seu casamento com a mulher mais problemática do mundo... queria vê-lo sorrir e provocar o filho, dizendo que arranjara uma mulher pior que sua mãe. Shikamaru provavelmente desconversaria, envergonhado, mas nunca admitiria que o pai tivesse razão, que até a mulher mais assustadora mostrava o lado doce para quem ama. Shikaku dizia que Shikamaru entenderia quando fosse mais velho. Ele entendia isso agora.

O velho sempre teve razão sobre tudo, afinal.

Ah mas o que Shikamaru realmente queria não era somente a presença do pai em seu casamento. Queria que ele estivesse ali nos outros dias mais importantes de sua vida também, o que incluía principalmente o nascimento de seu filho. Desejava que Shikadai pudesse passar pela experiência de ter um avô. Shikaku sempre foi um excelente pai, certamente seria um excelente avô também.

Isso o fazia pensar... Será que seu pai, onde quer que esteja, estaria orgulhoso do filho que criou?

— Nunca entendi o que tem de tão interessante nessas nuvens que você observa. — A voz de Temari se fez presente ali perto, ele girou a cabeça, vendo sua esposa andar com cuidado sobre o telhado e deitar-se ao seu lado, aninhando sua cabeça no peito dele.

Shikamaru não respondeu, apenas voltou a olhar para o triste céu acima de si.

— Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para melhorar essa sua tristeza. — Ela disse de repente, sem encará-lo.

Shikamaru levou sua mão à face da esposa, erguendo-a até seus olhos se encontrarem.

— Você ficando ao meu lado já ajuda bastante. — Temari sorriu diante da resposta, mas logo ele completou. — Mesmo com esse jeito problemático e tudo.

Ela rolou os olhos, mas não respondeu de imediato, visto que Shikamaru puxou-lhe o rosto, depositando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

— Shikadai estava preocupado com você. — Temari disse depois de um tempo em silencio. Era engraçado como o filho, mesmo bem novo, já era capaz de perceber quando seus pais não estavam bem.

— É bom ele ter ido ficar com minha mãe. Só assim para ela se animar um pouco. — Shikamaru disse, sabendo que era verdade. Dona Yoshino adorava paparicar o neto, e nada melhor para ela do que passar um dia inteirinho com Shikadai.

**-X-**

Horas mais tarde, quando o sol já estava se pondo, escondido por entre as nuvens negras, Shikamaru foi visitar o túmulo de seu pai. Não era bem um túmulo, na verdade, era apenas uma pedra que continha os nomes de todos que pereceram na Quarta Grande Guerra. Mas de qualquer forma, era ali que ele sempre ia naqueles dias... ou quando a saudade ficava mais forte.

Shikamaru viu algumas flores mais novas enfeitando o local, e soube de imediato que Ino passara ali mais cedo. O pai dela também havia morrido na guerra, afinal. Não devia estar sendo fácil para sua amiga também.

O Nara suspirou, olhando o monumento. Ele nunca foi bom em palavras, em simplesmente sentar em frente a um túmulo e conversar com quem não estava mais presente. Mas não é como se fosse preciso também. Shikamaru acreditava que seu pai, onde quer que esteja, sabia o que se passava em sua vida, e sabia o quanto o filho ainda sentia a sua falta.

Ele ouviu uma movimentação atrás de si, e se virou, apenas para ver um pequeno Shikadai correr a passos incertos em sua direção. O pequeno havia aprendido a andar somente há alguns dias e desde então não tinha feito outra coisa, dando certo trabalho para Shikamaru e Temari que tinham sempre que ficar atentos para onde o filho ia e tomar cuidado para o mesmo não cair e se machucar.

Shikamaru pegou Shikadai no colo quando este o alcançou, o pequeno bateu as palminhas, olhando para o pai.

— _Peguiçoso. _— Ele disse de forma atrapalhada, o que fez Shikamaru arquear o cenho em direção a Temari que estava logo atrás deles.

Ela deu de ombros, sem se importar.

— Não me olhe desse jeito, foi você quem começou.

Shikamaru rolou os olhos.

— Problemática.

— Preguiçoso.

É, pelo visto certas coisas nunca mudariam mesmo.

Mas antes que eles pudessem continuar a troca de "elogios", ouviram aquela gostosa gargalhada do bebê no colo do Nara. Shikadai riu e terminou com um longo bocejo, coçando os olhos de forma preguiçosa.

Shikamaru e Temari sorriram de leve, olhando para o filho.

Talvez as coisas não houvessem acontecido exatamente da forma como Shikamaru havia planejado. E por mais que ele sentisse falta dos que já haviam partido, ele sabia que tudo ficaria bem, que apesar de tudo, seria capaz de seguir em frente. Tudo isso graças àquelas duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida que sempre estariam ali, bem ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>Já tenho alguns capítulos prontos, está bem adiantada a história, então vou postando com calma e sem pressa s2<p>

Espero que tenham gostado :D

reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

To correndo com tudo nesse final de ano, socorrrrr to super sem tempo. Mas mesmo assim decidi vir aqui postar o último capítulo de 2014!

Aqui finalmente vocês vão ver a tia Ino em ação com o pequeno Shikadai. E bem... ela se atrapalhou um bocado com o sobrinho, vocês vão ver kkkkkkk

* * *

><p>Tia Ino e sua má influência<p>

Shikadai estava naquela fase em que estava começando a falar. Falava frases desconexas e atrapalhadas, e na maioria das vezes repetia tudo o que escutava.

Isto já havia trazido problemas para ambos Shikamaru e Temari, já que agora o pequeno insistia em chamá-los vez ou outra de "preguiçoso" e "problemática".

Mas os pais não eram os únicos a serem afetados pela nova fase do filho. Quando veio o problema de ambos serem convocados a uma reunião, deixando-os pensativos sobre com quem deixariam o pequeno Nara, a antiga companheira de time de Shikamaru fez questão de cuidar do "sobrinho" por algumas horas. Temari imediatamente foi contra a ideia. Ino já tinha o filho dela, quase da mesma idade de Shikadai, para cuidar. Não queria dar mais trabalho à mulher (fora que duvidava um pouco da capacidade de Ino de tomar conta de duas crianças ao mesmo tempo, embora é claro, preferiu omitir essa parte, não queria arrumar confusões com a Yamanaka naquele dia).

Contudo, pelo visto a insistência de Ino fora maior, fazendo com que Temari e Shikamaru trocassem um olhar preocupado, para logo assentirem, sem muita escolha.

Eles se encontravam já em frente à casa da Yamanaka, com Shikadai e uma bolsa contendo fraudas, mamadeira e tudo o mais que o bebê precisasse.

— Vem bebê, a tia Ino toma conta de você! — Ino abriu um enorme sorriso e estendeu os braços na direção de Temari, para pegar Shikadai.

O menino olhou para ela de cima a baixo e depois enrolou seus bracinhos em torno do pescoço da mãe como se dissesse "não me deixe nos braços dessa maluca!".

Temari fez um enorme esforço para não rir. Ela virou seus olhos para Shikamaru, que olhava para o céu tentando não se focar na cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

— Vamos Shikadai, serão só por algumas horas. — Temari disse, e com a mão livre, soltou os braços do filho de seu pescoço e o afastou, entregando o pequeno para Ino segurar. Ele não falou nada, mas todo o seu corpo se impulsionou para frente, na direção da mãe, e pela expressão que se formou em sua face, ele não estava nada satisfeito com a situação.

— Nós vamos nos divertir muito, você vai ver! — A Yamanaka exclamou, empolgada. — Tudo bem que Inojin está dormindo agora, mas você pode brincar com a sua tia preferida também!

O olhar que Shikadai deu à sua mãe fez Temari desviar os olhos para não rir. Ino conseguia ser uma tia mais melosa e enjoada que Kankuro, e olha que isso era bem difícil.

— Certo, precisamos ir então. — Shikamaru finalmente disse, no que sua esposa assentiu.

— Tudo bem, mas antes, Ino, preste atenção. — E então Temari começou aquele discurso de mãe preocupada, dando todas as dicas possíveis para cuidar bem de seu filho. E enquanto Ino parecia se segurar para não rolar os olhos, Shikamaru esboçou um pequeno sorriso olhando sua mulher. Quem imaginaria que ela seria uma mãe tão atenciosa assim?

— Fique tranquila, Temari-san. — Ino dizia o que deveria ser a terceira vez. — Eu sou mãe também, sabia?

— E isso ainda me surpreende...

— Como?

— Nada, estamos atrasados. — Shikamaru se intrometeu rapidamente. Se as duas começassem a discutir ali, eles não chegariam nunca na reunião.

— Eu volto para pegá-lo assim que terminar! — Temari ia dizendo ao longe enquanto o marido ia forçando-a a andar.

Ino suspirou, vendo os dois se afastarem.

— Francamente Shikadai... Sua mãe é bastante problemática hein?

— _Poblemática!_ — O pequeno, ao ouvir a palavra tão familiar, se animou um pouco mais, repetindo-a de forma alegre.

— Ah não, não, não! — A Yamanaka balançava a cabeça, parecendo desesperada. Para a infelicidade de Ino, era a primeira vez que ela ouvia o sobrinho dizer aquela palavra, não tinha consciência de que ele a falava constantemente dentro de casa. — Não fale isso! Se Temari-san souber que eu te ensinei isso, sou uma pessoa morta!

— _Poblemática!_

— Você quer que sua tia morra? — Ino dizia ainda desesperada, sentando-se com Shikadai em seu colo no sofá. — Se bem que... é só eu colocar a culpa toda no preguiçoso do Shikamaru. Ele que vive chamando a Temari-san desse jeito mesmo...

— _Peguiçoso!_

— Ah qual é! Sério mesmo?! — Agora sim ela morreria. Ino sabia que tinha uma fase que os bebês começavam a repetir tudo o que ouviam, mas Inojin era um menino extremamente calado, não tinha muitos problemas com aquilo, e ela não fazia ideia de que Shikadai estava nessa fase.

Ele poderia ter a aparência do pai, mas era realmente problemático.

Ino suspirou. Bem, o estrago já estava feito, agora só deveria tomar cuidado com o que dizer pelo resto do dia. Não queria que Shikadai aprendesse mais nenhuma outra palavra nova e errada.

Sorte que Sai havia saído, ele ali certamente só atrapalharia ainda mais. O marido era um amor, mas não sabia lidar muito bem com as pessoas, especialmente os bebês. Fora a sua mania de colocar apelido em todos, é, realmente aquilo não ajudaria em nada.

— Tudo bem, vamos falar de algo mais interessante. — Ela sorriu, olhando para o pequenino em seus braços. — Shikadai, quem é seu tio preferido?

Shikadai conhecia bem aquela pergunta. E havia sido treinado (longe dos olhos de Temari) a ter uma só resposta.

— Tio _Kankulo_! — Ele bateu as palminhas, sorrindo.

Já Ino imediatamente fechou a cara.

— Você prefere aquele maluco das marionetes ao invés da sua linda tia Ino?

— _Maluco!_

Aquilo não estava dando certo.

Ino bufou.

— Bem, de qualquer forma aposto que aquele... — Ela fechou a boca antes que falasse alguma palavra imprópria. — Aposto que seu _querido_ tio Kankuro lhe treinou para responder só isso. Mas tudo bem, eu sei que você prefere muito mais a sua tia Ino, não é? — Ino deu um beijo estalado na bochecha rosada do sobrinho. Shikadai pareceu não gostar, pois imediatamente fez uma careta, coisa que a loira fez questão de ignorar.

— Você é igual ao seu pai e ao gordo do Chouji, sabia? Eles odiavam quando eu os abraçava e beijava em suas bochechas. — Sorriu, lembrando-se de quando eram mais novos. — Eles diziam que aquilo era nojento!

Apesar de tudo, cuidar do pequeno Nara foi mais fácil do que Ino imaginou. Com Inojin ela não tinha muitos problemas, seu filho sempre foi muito calmo, puxando muito mais o lado do pai (o que ela agradecia aliviada, afinal sabia que ela tinha dado trabalho aos seus pais quando era pequena, não queria que Inojin tivesse puxado esse lado seu).

Mas de qualquer forma, Shikadai havia reclamado um pouco no começo, não parecendo estar muito satisfeito ali em um ambiente não tão familiar, porém aos poucos foi se acostumando. E quando Ino deu por si, já estava colocando-o para dormir ao lado de Inojin.

Infelizmente a soneca dos dois pequenos não tardou a acabar. Com um acordando, o outro acabou por ser acordado também. E agora estavam ambos brincando completamente entretidos com alguns brinquedos no chão da sala de Ino. Pelo menos eles pareciam se entender de alguma forma.

Ino sorriu, vendo seu filho e seu sobrinho brincarem montando algumas peças, porém logo a loira se levantou ao ouvir alguém bater à porta. Ela abriu, dando espaço para Shikamaru e Temari entrarem depois de cumprimentá-la.

Eles haviam chegado junto com Chouji, que resolvera passar na casa da amiga para tirar uma dúvida sobre algum medicamento que poderia passar para sua filha que estava acordando todas as noites chorando com dores no estômago (provavelmente por culpa de ter sido amamentada demais, aquela ChouChou realmente era uma Akimichi).

Shikadai já estava nos braços de Shikamaru, e parecia muito mais feliz agora que estava com seus pais.

— _Godo! Godo!_ — Ele repetia sem parar, olhando de Ino para Chouji, sorrindo.

De repente o ar se tornou mais pesado na sala de estar da Yamanaka. Ela havia congelado em seu lugar, com a boca aberta e tudo. Shikamaru e Temari também pareciam estar em estado de choque, olhando para o filho, sem saber o que fazer. Ele acabara de chamar Chouji de _gordo_?!

— O que ele disse? — Chouji perguntou, com um ar inocente.

— Ah essas crianças de hoje em dia... — Ino dizia enquanto gargalhava de forma forçada e nervosa. — Quando começam a falar saem dizendo cada palavra estranha e diferente!

Chouji deu de ombros.

— ChouChou também está desse jeito, eu nunca entendo o que ela diz. — E todos respiraram aliviados. Nenhuma casa corria risco de ser destruída mais.

No entanto alguém ainda estava emanando uma aura não muito boa. E foi Ino olhar para Temari, que se encolheu ligeiramente, indo de forma disfarçada para trás do Akimichi ao seu lado.

Temari lançava um olhar nada amigável à Ino. Ela sabia bem de quem era a culpa por seu filho ter falado aquela palavra.

Ino engoliu em seco. Se ela tinha ficado nervosa com aquilo, o que seria da pobre Yamanaka quando Shikadai falasse "problemática"? Temari lhe mataria, sem dúvidas.

— _Godo!_

— Bem, acho melhor nós irmos embora. — Shikamaru disse. Ele ainda não havia relaxado completamente quanto ao fato de Chouji não entender o que seu filho dizia. Shikadai ainda repetia a palavra o suficiente para o amigo finalmente chegar a alguma compreensão e surtar de vez.

Ele lançou um olhar indignado para Ino, mas não durou muito tempo. Não precisava de qualquer forma, afinal a antiga companheira de time já estava assustada o suficiente somente de ver Temari lhe encarando de forma nada sutil.

— Obrigado por cuidar dele... eu acho. — Disse enquanto saíam da casa da Yamanaka. Shikamaru ainda não sabia ao certo se deveria agradecer ou reclamar.

No fim das contas, pelo menos seu filho ainda estava inteiro.

Era isso que importava... não era?

— Tio _Kankulo_ _maluco!_

* * *

><p>Acho que esse foi o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever até agora KKKKKKKKKKKK<p>

Adorei colocar Shikadai deixando a Ino passar nervoso, tadinha. Mas eu penso que ela vai ser aquela tia bem melosa, cheia de beijos e abraços, e que sempre pergunta "e as namoradinhas?" KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Ino tia coruja!

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews, e como essa é a última postagem minha de 2014 (aqui nessa fic, porque eu devo aparecer com uma ItaSaku de natal logo logo), fica aqui meu feliz natal para todos vocês e um próspero ano novo s2

Beijoss


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru era um verdadeiro exemplo de pai, seja para Naruto, Sasuke ou até mesmo Sai!

* * *

><p>O pai do ano<p>

Alguém batia à porta de sua casa quando Shikamaru se arrastou preguiçosamente do sofá para atender.

Temari estava com Shikadai no colo, e o bebê estava quase pegando no sono depois de finalmente parar de chorar. Ela lançou um olhar ao marido quando ouviu a batida na porta de sua casa, e ele não precisou pensar duas vezes para se levantar e ir ver quem era.

— Sasuke? — Ele olhou surpreso para o Uchiha parado em frente a sua casa, com sua filha em seu colo. Como poderia não achar estranho? Sasuke e Shikamaru nunca foram muito amigos, não fazia ideia do que o homem poderia querer com ele. — Algum problema? Naruto mandou me chamar?

Era bom não ser nada envolvendo Naruto, o Nara estava em seu período de férias, afinal.

— Não é nada disso. — Certo, Sasuke era frio e distante, mas naquele momento estava muito estranho.

Ele evitava contato visual com Shikamaru, parecendo quase como se estivesse... sem graça.

— Naruto me disse que você podia me ajudar a trocar a fralda da Sarada... — Sasuke dizia em um tom de voz extremamente baixo, como se estivesse realmente constrangido por estar ali pedindo sua ajuda.

Bem, se Shikamaru tivesse um pouquinho mais de intimidade com Sasuke, certamente estaria caindo no chão de tanto rir da cara dele naquele momento. Onde já se viu... Uchiha Sasuke pedindo sua ajuda para cuidar de um bebê? É, não poderia culpá-lo por estar constrangido com a situação.

— E Sakura, onde está? — Ele perguntou, fazendo um enorme esforço para não rir.

— Foi fazer o parto da Hinata. — Resmungou, nada satisfeito.

Shikamaru suspirou. Sakura certamente deveria estar de licença maternidade, mas conhecendo-a bem, o Nara apostava que a amiga não estava aguentando mais ficar em casa, ainda mais sabendo que ela prometera fazer o parto da Hyuuga. Sakura não era o tipo de pessoa que deixava os outros na mão.

Mulheres, por que não podiam simplesmente ficar em casa e aproveitar o tempo de folga que tinham? Temari era ainda pior que a rosada, poucos dias depois de dar à luz, já havia reclamado para os quatro cantos de que deveria pegar missões e sair logo enfrentando ninjas com aquele seu leque gigante. Foram dias tenebrosos aqueles, o humor de sua esposa estava exageradamente instável e quase o levou à loucura (mais tarde Shikamaru foi descobrir que aquilo era normal de acontecer depois do parto).

Sem escolha, Shikamaru deu espaço para Sasuke entrar em sua casa, fechando a porta logo depois.

Shikadai agora já dormia nos braços de Temari, e ela se levantava para colocá-lo em seu berço. A mulher ergueu os olhos para os dois quando eles entraram, em um questionamento mudo para o marido.

— Sasuke precisa de ajuda com a fralda. — Shikamaru disse, voltando a se sentar.

— Então ajude. — Temari deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para o filho.

Shikamaru olhou pasmo para ela. Por que logo ele tinha que ajudar nessas coisas? Ela era a mãe, era a pessoa mais indicada para cuidar de um bebê, não ele!

— Não me olhe assim, Nara, você já sabe muito bem como trocar as fraldas, você e o Uchiha que se virem.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e virou sua atenção para Sasuke que estava claramente deslocado ali, presenciando a discussão do casal. É claro que o Uchiha não estava nada contente com sua atual situação, não era de seu feitio pedir ajuda aos outros para nada, mas o que mais poderia fazer? Sakura não havia lhe ensinado isso, e ele tinha certeza de que se ela chegasse em casa e visse sua filha com a fralda suja, certamente não ficaria nada feliz.

Shikamaru se levantou do sofá a contragosto e guiou Sasuke até o quarto, onde puderam deitar a pequena Sarada na cama e preparar para trocá-la.

— Por que você não pediu a ajuda do Naruto? — Ele indagou, Naruto sabia como trocar fraldas. Ele mesmo havia ensinado, infelizmente.

Sasuke bufou.

— Esqueceu que a mulher dele está dando à luz? Aquele dobe está a ponto de enlouquecer.

Estava explicado. O segundo filho de Naruto estava nascendo, sem dúvida ele não ficaria parando para tentar ensinar ao amigo como trocar as fraldas, enquanto sua mulher entrava em trabalho de parto.

E de qualquer forma, Shikamaru duvidava um pouco de que o Uzumaki conseguisse explicar alguma coisa para Sasuke. Naruto era esperto, mas péssimo em ensinar as coisas para quem quer que seja.

Shikamaru logo se pôs a explicar como retirava a fralda suja e colocava a limpa em Sarada, enquanto Sasuke fazia o que era mandado sem grandes dificuldades.

No fim, foi até fácil. Diferente de como foi com Naruto (que Shikamaru teve de repetir suas falas no mínimo três vezes para o Uzumaki entender e fazer direito).

Ele suspirou aliviado quando Sasuke agradeceu de forma educada e foi embora para sua casa com sua filha agora com a fralda limpa e sem chorar.

Ótimo, agora estava livre.

Bem, era o que ele pensava até que no dia seguinte foi recebido por Sai, que pedia a mesma coisa que Sasuke. Ajuda para trocar as fraldas. O motivo? Naruto dizia que Shikamaru quem havia lhe ensinado, e que deveriam pedir ajuda para ele se precisassem de alguma coisa.

Se o Nara encontrasse Naruto, teria uma séria conversa com o loiro.

E embora quisesse negar o pedido de Sai, sabia que seria pior depois. Temari não ficaria satisfeita e Ino muito menos. Duas problemáticas juntas era exatamente o que ele queria evitar, portando deixou o amigo entrar em sua casa com Inojin, e se viu repetindo todas as instruções que havia passado para Naruto e Sasuke.

— Quando isso vai acabar? — Shikamaru perguntou finalmente, assim que Sai foi embora de sua casa.

— Não sei não, Ino me disse que Naruto estava espalhando para todo mundo sobre como você o salvou ajudando-o a trocar as fraldas de Bolt naquela noite em que estive fora. — Temari sorriu divertida.

Ótimo, ajude Naruto e o veja espalhando para toda a vila sobre o que aconteceu, e ainda indicando você para todos os pais de plantão poderem pedir por ajuda também. Perfeito.

Shikamaru fez uma careta.

— Ótimo.

— Não faça essa careta. Você deveria é estar feliz por ser um exemplo para os outros pais.

— Ah claro, me sinto muito feliz. — Disse em tom de ironia, o que fez sua esposa rolar os olhos.

Ele apenas sabia como fazer o básico com Shikadai pois Temari não o deixara em paz nem um por segundo. Desde que engravidara, ela havia deixado bastante claro sobre como não iria cuidar do filho sozinha, e para isso Shikamaru tinha que aprender junto com ela sobre tudo referente aos bebês.

Foi uma tortura, mas ele sabia desde o começo que não se livraria daquilo. Sua mulher era bastante problemática, mas ele odiava admitir que ela tinha um ponto. O filho era dos dois afinal, não poderia deixar tudo nas costas de sua esposa.

E agora ele se tornara o "pai do ano" em Konoha por conta disso. Ah, situações problemáticas pareciam o perseguir, não adiantava fugir.

* * *

><p>Haha bobinho esse, eu sei XD<p>

Próximo capítulo vamos ter um salto maior no tempo, vou deixar o Shikadai um pouquinho mais velho. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Bem, quem tem avó viva sabe que na casa dela tá liberado tudo! Você não ganha sermão e ainda é mimado a vontade.

Com Nara Yoshino a coisa não é diferente...

* * *

><p>Pode fazer de tudo na casa da avó<p>

Dizem que em casa de avó pode-se fazer de tudo. É considerado, para os netos, o refúgio dos pais. O lugar onde seus pais não precisam mostrar fotos de você bebê e o deixar constrangido, o lugar onde _eles_ passam vergonha, ao contrário dos filhos, que são fortemente paparicados.

E por mais que Nara Yoshino fosse uma mulher de pulso firme (especialmente com Shikamaru), e considerada a maior problemática na vida do garoto (depois de sua adorada esposa, claro), quando o assunto era Shikadai, ela não era uma exceção às regras das avós.

E isso se tornava claro cada vez que o neto ia passar o dia em sua casa.

Shikadai havia espalhado praticamente todas as peças do jogo de shogi pelo chão da sala de estar. O tabuleiro estava esquecido, deixado de lado depois das inúmeras tentativas do pequeno de achar alguma utilidade interessante para a peça maior do jogo.

Yoshino nem se deu ao trabalho de ensiná-lo a jogar, o menino era novo demais para isso, e ela tinha certeza que Shikamaru já estava tentando fazê-lo entender como shogi funcionava de qualquer forma, visto que assim que Shikadai pisou em sua casa e viu o tabuleiro montado em perfeito estado em um canto, foi direto em direção a ele.

Shikamaru fez menção de impedi-lo, afinal aquele tabuleiro e aquelas peças pertenciam ao seu pai, mas Yoshino apenas sorriu, atendendo ao pedido do neto, pegando o jogo e entregando ao pequeno.

Era besteira deixar as peças do jogo paradas e guardadas somente porque pertenceu ao seu marido que falecera. Yoshino não tinha intenção nenhuma de montar um museu em casa com relíquias de Shikaku, além do mais, sabia que ele nunca se importaria com aquilo.

Então, depois de Shikamaru deixar claro que se houvesse qualquer tipo de emergência era só procurá-lo, ele se despediu dos dois e foi trabalhar ao lado do Hokage. Já Temari havia voltado a trabalhar naquela semana mesmo, depois de finalmente vencer a discussão com o marido de que já estava farta de ficar em casa sem fazer nada. A intenção de Temari não era partir em missões arriscadas, mas ela era uma kunoichi, não se permitiria ficar parada para sempre. E com isso, assim que voltou à ativa, já foi designada a uma missão para Suna. Ela continuaria a ser uma espécie de embaixadora, trabalhando nas questões burocráticas que envolviam a aliança entre as duas vilas, algo similar ao que fazia no passado quando morava no País do Vento.

Yoshino sorriu para o neto, assim que ficaram a sós. Ela se sentou no sofá próximo ao pequeno, que parecia concentrado em brincar com o shogi no chão. Seu olhar estava atento a Shikadai, para o caso dele tentar levar alguma peça à boca, mas pelo visto não precisaria se preocupar.

— Você é realmente um Nara. — Ela disse para Shikadai. — Se ChouChou estivesse aqui, já deveria estar colocando metade dessas peças na boca. — Yoshino não duvidava daquilo. Chouji quando era pequeno e foi em sua casa para brincar com Shikamaru, e fez a mesma coisa quando seu filho foi lhe mostrar o jogo.

— Esse jogo era do vovô? — Shikadai perguntou de forma inocente e curiosa, sua voz embolando em algumas partes. Ele havia começado a falar recentemente, mas já era notável como estava aprendendo rápido.

Yoshino esboçou um sorriso para o neto.

— Sim, mas você pode brincar com ele sempre que vier aqui, querido.

Shikadai pareceu aceitar aquilo, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes.

— Por que papai sempre fala que o vovô era velho?

— Ele o chamava assim sempre. — Ela respondeu, lembrando-se das várias vezes que Shikamaru chegava em casa chamando por seu "velho" pai. — Mas ele fazia apenas para provocar seu avô.

— Hn... que problemático. — Shikadai falou, dando de ombros, e voltando a brincar.

Yoshino não pode deixar de achar graça daquilo. Ela se perguntou como Temari reagiu quando seu filho falou aquela palavra pela primeira vez. Certamente não deve ter agradado em nada a nora, que descontaria tudo em Shikamaru, o culpado pelo pequeno ter aprendido esse tipo de coisa.

Bem, o que poderia dizer? Shikadai era um Nara, e pelo visto havia puxado muito não só de Shikamaru, como do próprio avô também.

**-X-**

Quando Shikamaru finalmente foi dispensado do trabalho, já era noite. Ele e Naruto se despediram e enquanto o Uzumaki tomava o caminho para casa, o Nara foi direto para onde sua mãe morava. Precisava buscar Shikadai ainda.

Porém, assim que chegou à casa de Yoshino, ficou um tanto surpreso com o local.

Shikamaru olhou todas aquelas peças de shogi espalhadas pelo chão, juntamente com farelos de salgadinhos e uma mancha de suco. O culpado disso tudo estava sentado de forma comportada no sofá, a expressão em sua face dizia que ele iria pegar no sono a qualquer instante.

— O que aconteceu aqui?

— Ah nada demais, apenas nos divertimos muito, não é Shikadai? — O pequeno balançou a cabeça, concordando, e logo depois dando um longo bocejo. Ele parecia cansado.

Shikamaru ainda não parecia muito satisfeito com aquela situação. Não era sua intenção dar muito trabalho a sua mãe, afinal de contas. Shikadai não sabia, mas teve uma enorme sorte por Temari estar ausente viajando naquele dia.

O Nara mais velho suspirou, olhando para as pequenas pecinhas do jogo espalhadas por todo o lugar.

— É melhor arrumar isso rápido, essas peças podem machucar.

— Você já se machucou com peças de shogi, Shikamaru? — Yoshino franziu o cenho. — O que diabos arrumou para isso?

Ela segurou o riso quando viu a face do filho imediatamente adquirir uma coloração avermelhada. De repente Yoshino compreendeu muito bem o que Shikamaru queria dizer antigamente quando saía de casa e alegava que iria jogar shogi com Temari.

Para a sorte do Nara, ela não insistiu em sua pergunta. E logo os dois trataram de arrumar tudo, para logo depois Shikamaru pegar o filho em seus braços (ele estava ficando cada vez mais pesado, por sinal).

A essa altura, Shikadai já dormia tranquilamente.

— Fique tranquilo que ele já jantou. Embora não tenha aproveitado muito da comida, já que comeu um pacote de salgadinhos mais cedo.

— Tsc... você mima demais ele. — Shikamaru rolou os olhos. — Não sei o que é mais assustador, seu lado problemático ou esse aí.

— Querido, continue falando e logo verá meu lado problemático em ação.

— Boa noite, mãe.

Ela sorriu, vendo Shikamaru se despedir rapidamente. Era bom saber que ele ainda a temia.

Yoshino poderia ter perdido seu marido na Quarta Grande Guerra. Mas ela havia ganhado uma nora e um neto. Aquela mulher viu seu filho se apaixonar e se casar, viu sua família crescer. E era neles que ela se apoiava todos os dias. Yoshino sabia que enquanto estivesse com Shikamaru, Temari e Shikadai, ela nunca se sentiria sozinha.

* * *

><p>Falta pouco pra eu mandar essa cronologia da história pro espaço e voltar pro Shikadai bebê :'D KKKKKKKK<p> 


End file.
